The present invention relates to an outer spindle for a cylindrical lock and, more particularly, to an outer spindle of a cylindrical lock that can be easily manufactured.
Cylindrical locks on the market generally include inner and outer handles that can be operated to retract a latch through a retractor. The outer handle is coupled to an outer spindle having an inner end pivotably received in an outer chassis and operatively connected to the retractor via a drawing member. The outer spindle is formed by bending a metal sheet having a thickness of 2 mm. To avoid disengagement of outer spindle from the outer chassis, a C-shaped member, formed by bending a metal sheet with a thickness of 2 mm, is welded to the inner end of the outer spindle, such that the inner end of the outer spindle includes a stepped portion and has an outer diameter larger than the inner diameter of the outer chassis, preventing the outer spindle from disengaging from the outer chassis. However, the outer spindle can not be mounted in a correct position in a longitudinal direction if errors in the welding position of the C-shaped member occur, adversely affecting the operation and assembly of the outer spindle and the outer handle. Furthermore, the welding procedure of the C-shaped member is time consuming and costly.
Thus, a need exists for a cylindrical lock with a novel outer spindle that can be easily manufactured at low costs.